Episode 3845 (15th September 2004)
Plot Andy makes it clear to Debbie that last night was a mistake but she brushes off his words, insisting he is just scared of Cain finding out. As Andy drops Debbie off at the bus stop he insists that sleeping with her was a mistake and that it won’t happen again. Debbie is upset and goes to see Charity. Charity wants to know why Debbie is not at school but she is supportive when her daughter tells her that she has lost her virginity. Debbie tells her mum that she has met a nice boy but she doesn’t reveal who the mystery boyfriend is. Later, Andy is furious when he finds out that she has told her mum and insists that it's never going to happen again. After seeing her mum Debbie goes into the village and bumps into Ethan. When he asks how she is, she wastes no time in telling him that she has had sex with her boyfriend. Ethan attempts to warn her to be cautious about throwing herself at boys but Debbie doesn’t take kindly to his concern. That evening alone in their separate rooms Debbie and Andy are unable to sleep. Debbie goes into Andy and tells him that she is glad that she lost her virginity to him and doesn’t want him to feel bad about things. He is touched by her words and invites Debbie into his bed. Victoria tells Diane that marriage is stupid because as far as she's concerned the bride always seems to leave or die. Diane is struck by the gravity of her words and she later admits to Louise that Victoria's honesty has made her face her fears over her own mortality. Louise is left concerned by her friend's negativity. Elsewhere, Val is delighted when she comes across the tickets for the trip to Egypt and confides in her son Paul that the tickets are for Mr and Mrs Blackstock. Val tells Paul this can mean only one thing - Rodney is going to propose to her. Rodney meanwhile continues to pine for Diane and is interested in what Paul has to tell him about Diane being depressed. Paul tells Rodney that Jack is too dull for Diane and Rodney nods in agreement. Carl tells Chas that Colleen has agreed to let him see his kids while she is away with Sadie but only on the condition that he takes them away on holiday by himself. Chas can’t believe that Carl is prepared to let Colleen lay down the law like this. Chas and Carl later make up and Chas says that she could join Carl for the second week of his holiday. Carl has to admit that Colleen insisted that he took the kids away on his own. As Carl storms out The Woolpack as Chas has a go at him, Chloe looks delighted. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Dale View - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Stairs, hallway and driveway *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown woodland *Field *Mill Cottage - Front garden and living room *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room, Debbie's room and Andy's room Notes *This episode and the previous received 11 complaints about the relationship between Andy Sugden and Debbie Dingle. However, Ofcom found no breach in the programme code and therefore no action was taken. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,135,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes